In the Fast Lane
by starsinjars
Summary: In retrospect, video games aren't really good driving instructors. If the officer doesn't believe in the driver, would Jack still get a speeding ticket?


Title: In the Fast Lane

Summary: In retrospect, video games aren't really good driving instructors. If the officer doesn't believe in the driver, would Jack still get a speeding ticket?

A/N: This was inspired by a car ad that I forget the name of. Jamie's 16 btw.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Jack, how old are you?"

Jack blinked, not expecting the question and the snowball he was about to throw rolled out of his hand. "Me? Uhh..."

Jamie, in the interval, made his way to the Guardian, still holding his own snowball. "I mean, you're like, immortal, right? So you've been living for a long time, right?"

"I…guess so?" Jack tilted his head and he looked at the child carefully. "Where exactly are you going with this, Jamie?"

Jamie tossed a set of keys at the Immortal Guardian, who caught it in his hand with his swift reflexes.

Jack wasn't so sure what the keys were for, so he pushed one of the buttons, the one marked with a lock. A click sound of something locking was made by the driveway. Jack turned to it and clicked it again to confirm his suspicions. "…Car keys?"

"My parents bought me a car," Jamie informed him nonchalantly, giving him a shrug.

Jack tilted his head. "A car?" Jack didn't like cars, they were always in the street during the day and they were just always in the way.

Jamie laughed. "It's their subtle way of trying to get me out of the house."

Jack looked at the familiar house that he visited practically every single day. "But it's such a nice house..."

"So, Jack," Jamie asked, right beside the Winter Spirit. Jack jumped, not expecting the close proximity, and Jamie laughed.

"Come on, let's test it out. You can drive."

Jack frowned. "Me? Drive? Jamie, I don't know how to drive."

"You remember that game we played last night?"

"Which one? Kingdom Hearts?" Jack liked that one.

"No. LA Noire?"

Jack remembered. He didn't like that game. Too tedious. "Yeah?"

"Drive like that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack hissed, breathing sharply as Jamie hummed with his eyes closed. "Oh god, Jamie, don't ever stop," Jack said breathlessly, barely able to concentrate on the road and a particularly strong suck made him increase the pressure on the foot on the gas pedal.

Jamie couldn't reply, his mouth currently preoccupied but Jack really didn't care as he twisted his free hand's fingers in soft, auburn hair. Jack didn't really need an answer anyway. He knew that he wasn't going to be stopping any time soon; they still had at least thirty minutes left on the road.

Jack couldn't help but thrust deeper and he could feel himself slowly going off the deep end, about to lose himself and he increased the pressure on the pedal, the car accelerating at over a hundred miles per hour at this rate.

Then they heard the sirens.

Jack adjusted the rearview mirror to be greeted with blue and red.

Jamie immediately removed himself, making Jack whine softly at the loss of that wet warmth but Jamie was shaking. "Shit, Jack, we are in /so much trouble…" he muttered as Jack pulled the car over, internally fuming. Jamie bit his lip, looking at the flashing red and blue lights outside the window with his widening eyes and the mood was ruined.

Jack smirked as he looked at Jamie, hoping that his confidence will calm him down. "Don't worry," he said as he ran his fingers through his snow white hair, a bit frustrated but knowing that there was nothing that could be done. Jamie was a good kid. "I got this." He placed a blanket over the boy, the shadows making him nearly impossible to see or know someone was even there without it being pointed out to them.

"It's the Po-Po!" Jamie exclaimed, hiding underneath his blanket. Shivering, he kept muttering, "Be cool, be cool."

Jack rolled his eyes, but continued to smile as he rolled down the window. "Shhh," he whispered underneath his breath, patting Jamie's head through the soft blanket that protected him from his cold touch. Putting on his most dazzling smile that sparkled like freshly fallen snow, he said pleasantly, "Evening, Officer. Something the matter?"

"License and registration," the Officer droned in a monotone without looking up from his pad of paper.

Jack continued to smile, but made no motions to get what the man requested. Jack didn't have a license - obviously - nor did he know what the 'registration' was; Jamie just said that his dad didn't put him under their 'insurance' or whatever since Jamie didn't have his own license yet. "What ever is the matter, Officer?" he just repeated.

"Going 113 when the speed limit's 45," the man said. "Even if the roads are empty, they're still very icy. What made you think that going that fast would be a good idea?"

"Well, Officer," Jack said smoothly. "My friend Jamie here was giving me a blow job and I wasn't really paying attention to the road. And as for the icy roads, I made sure to melt it while Jamie was driving earlier."

The Officer said nothing as he finally looked up from the wad of paper (that was simply concealing what Jamie called a 'smart phone'. He hoped North would give him whatever the heck it was for Christmas so Jamie would stop trying.). He was staring at Jack as if he couldn't believe that the driver he stopped was a half-naked teen from the waist down.

Not that he could really see anything, for his hips were covered with the fluffy blanket that also concealed a certain someone - giving Jamie enough room to move around so if he wished. It wasn't possible to see Jamie even if he did anything. And there was something in particular that Jack wanted Jamie to do.

Jack continued to smile at the man outside the car window, twisting and pushing his legs to try and coax Jamie to continue with what he was doing earlier. "Jamie, don't worry, he won't see you," he muttered quietly as he thrust slightly forward, reminding Jamie that he was still hard. He moved his left foot and placed it on Jamie's half-hard cock, feeling it twitch from the cold but he caressed it as gently as he could and bringing it back to life again.

Jamie shuddered as quietly as he could, not wanting to alert the officer that there were actually people in the car. He wanted to snicker, can't believing that he forgot something so basic.

That the officer wouldn't be able to see the Winter Spirit anyway.

That being said, Jamie regained his confidence to try and make Jack as loud as he possibly could, because as he saw the officer blink in confusion, he knew that he wasn't a believer. So Jamie licked the head of Jack's hard cock, slowly taking it back into his mouth. Jack hissed, holding in the desire to pull on Jamie's soft hair.

Finally the officer said something. "Okay. Okay. There's no one in the car. There's no protocol about this. I'm not going crazy, am I?"

Jamie gave an extra hard suck and Jack accidentally pressed on the gas pedal, accelerating the car forward. He quickly gripped onto the wheel and just continued to drive as Jamie taught him. The faster he went, the more determined Jamie was to tip Jack over the edge.

The officer left in the snow, Jamie threw off the blanket over him and began to suck on Jack in the earnest. He was able to deep throat the Winter Spirit, taking as much of him as he could before taking him whole.

All he had to do was one long hard suck and Jack was speeding over 200 miles an hour.


End file.
